The invention relates generally to a condenser for vaporous materials in which at least two pipes are assigned to one another in a series arrangement and are circumflowed by a cooling medium. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in such condensers.
Vapor condensers of this general type are known. The condensation output that can be attained with such condensers is relatively small relative to their weight.
This invention is directed towards the further development of this type of condenser to provide a device having a reduced weight relative to its output.